


Talking Shirt

by titaniumsansa



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, OT3, Oneshot, Pre-OT3, Pre-Relationship, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Spoilers, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-19 17:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13128729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumsansa/pseuds/titaniumsansa
Summary: Tahani is delighted when she finds out she and Eleanor both disliked the same people when they were on Earth. Chidi isn't quite sure what to think about it.





	Talking Shirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunkelles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/gifts).



> I do not own anything, I just couldn't resist the pun. Merry Christmas, Sunkelles!

“My sister Kamilah-” Tahani begins and Eleanor freezes, a familiar look on her face. Tahani collects herself mentally and waits for Eleanor to disappoint her like so many others before her. Eleanor looks good in her leather jacket, reclined against her couch, looking at her. Even here, even now, even Eleanor must be like the others, and she doesn’t blame her.

“Your sister is Kamilah Al-Jamil?” Eleanor asks carefully and Tahani nods, ready to tell her something before Eleanor gushes about how beautiful and talented and wonderful her sister must be.

“We weren’t on good terms when I died and-” Tahani says and Eleanor’s eyes light up. Tahani pauses and looks to Eleanor’s kitchen, she doesn’t need to see the adoration on the other woman’s face. Privately, she knows Eleanor doesn’t fit her Duke Standard, but she’s gorgeous and so is Chidi-she likes them both anyway. Of course she’s fallen for two gorgeous people stuck in hell with her, just her luck.

“I never liked her,” Eleanor say immediately and Tahani’s lips quirk into a beautiful, genuine smile. Of course Tahani always looks beautiful, but Eleanor thinks that the smile looks particularly beautiful because it’s directed at her-she caused it.

“Really?” Tahani asks, hope slipping into her voice.

“It’s like ugh, can you pick something and shut up? Not everything has to be about you,” Eleanor says and Tahani grins. She knew there was a reason she liked Eleanor (after a while) and that’s how Chidi finds them, sitting on Eleanor’s couch, talking about people they didn’t like in life. Chidi purses his lips and Eleanor confidently rolls her eyes at him. She doesn’t live with him, but Tahani still feels almost jealous, like Eleanor knows him better than she does.

“I know we’re getting lessons on how to be good people, but I think it’s-therapeutic to shirt talk. We’re getting it all out, it’s not like they’re going to hear what we think, and we’re working through it,” Eleanor tells him and Tahani nods. It really has been nice to get some of her secrets out, to talk about her childhood and her sister. Eleanor isn’t going to judge, there’s no consequence-they’re already in the Bad Place anyway.

“What the heck, can I join? I want to complain about a few people,” Chidi says and Tahani raises a perfect eyebrow.

“That’s very unlike you, Chidi,” she reminds him and he shrugs.

“Eleanor has a point. Might be nice to get stuff out to you, rather than the-whatever Michael and the others are. We’re stuck together for a while, we might as well get to know each other. Again,” Chidi says and Eleanor grins, looking at the two people she’s falling for. He doesn’t want to admit that there could be another reason, he’s conflicted about having feelings for both of them as it is, and it’s not like he can talk to anyone about it either. Chidi is right, and they have some time before Vicky or someone else comes up with a new way to torture them. Chidi begins talking and Tahani grins at the two people she’s fallen for.

Sure they don’t meet many of the standards she had in life, but she’s dead-and they’re pretty spectacular, even compared to Larry Hemsworth.


End file.
